The Nocturnal Phenomenon
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Amy is fascinated when Sheldon reacts unpredictably to a natural nightly occurrence.


**A/N: A few months ago, my dear friend and fellow writer, platypus-quacks-too, found a prompt on the otpprompts Tumblr blog and strongly hinted she would like to see a Shamy version of it come to life.**

 **The prompt:**

 _ **Imagine your previously established OTP is laying in bed together when Person A starts to squirm and pant in their sleep. Soon it becomes apparent that Person A is having a wet dream. What does Person B do?**_

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Amy blindly reached for the glasses on her nightstand, peered at the time on her phone, and sighed. It was only 3:30 a.m., so why was she awake? A moan sounded next to her, and she panicked. Was Sheldon sick? Is that what had woken her? He moaned again. It didn't sound like he was in pain, in fact, he almost sounded the way he did when they were intimate.

Slowly she turned her face toward him in the darkened room. The blanket was half kicked off, revealing his pajama bottoms. Instead of lying flat against his body, there was a bulge in the crotch. Ever since the sex ed classes she was required to take in school, she was aware that males could experience nocturnal erections several times per night, and as a scientist, was also familiar with the science behind it.

After she and Sheldon had moved in together, she discovered the phenomenon firsthand. Every morning his pajama bottoms were tented. There had also been times during the night when her hand inadvertently slipped from his waist to rest upon his hard length as she spooned him. This time was different though. She had never heard him moan in his sleep.

"You naughty vixen!" He murmured.

Sheldon squirmed, his moans becoming louder by the second. Amy's gaze followed his long, slender fingers as they traveled down to the bulge. His hand rested there momentarily then began stroking himself through the flannel fabric. She froze. The only times she had ever seen him touch his penis were the brief moments to slip on a condom. Well, there had been one other time. One night they had both been particularly horny. Growing impatient as he tried to position himself in her opening, he manually inserted himself. This was different. This time he was pleasuring himself. Fascinated, she was torn between continuing to watch and giving him some privacy.

A strangled moan escaped his lips in the sound of her name. "Oh, Amy!"

 _He was thinking of her!_ Was he was picturing her touching him the way he was touching himself, or maybe just seeing her in his mind's eye was enough to get him all randy? Whatever it was caused her body to react similarly. She carefully sat up enough to lift her nightgown above her breasts and slowly lowered herself back onto the mattress. Licking her lips, she looked over at her husband. His hand was still busy, seemingly unaware of the world around him.

Eyes closed, her fingers curled around her mounds and began massaging. When her ministrations didn't elicit the same pleasure she had given herself on previous occasions, she focused all her attention on her nipples. She pinched and pulled just as she had before she and Sheldon became regularly intimate, but it just didn't feel as good as when he touched her.

Another moan filled the room, and her nipples perked up again. Keeping one hand on her breast, the other slid down her abdomen until she reached her slick folds, where she paid special attention to her sensitive nub. It felt heavenly, but she longed for penetration, ideally from a specific part of the male anatomy. Now wasn't the time, so she settled for the next best thing.

As her finger entered slowly, she imagined it was the part of him she craved most thrusting in and out of her. Her imagination ran wild, which wasn't difficult to do, as the groans and pants coming from her side were very real.

His pace quickened, and she could tell he was getting close. Subconsciously her finger matched his speed. Biting her lip to keep from moaning proved ineffective, and a low gutteral sound escaped her lips. She feared he would awaken, but it only seemed to urge his body toward its goal.

"Amy..." he groaned, his body thrashing and shuddering.

Watching him climax through the use of his own hand was the hottest thing she had ever witnessed. As he lay twitching and panting beside her, her own body tensed, as she experienced the most powerful orgasm she had ever given herself. Panting, she willed herself not to shake the bed. Soon Sheldon's breathing returned to normal, and he was none the wiser of what either of them had just accomplished.

xxx

The shrill ring of the alarm clock two hours later was a rude awakening. Amy buried her head under her pillow until she heard the distinct click of the knob turn to the Off position.

"Morning," Sheldon greeted her with a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

She shrugged. "I awoke for a bit in the night but eventually fell back to sleep. How do you feel?"

"I slept great. I see the blanket is falling off the bed. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Just the opposite."

Sheldon stretched then frowned. "Why are my pajama bottoms sticky?"

Amy's mouth went dry. Did she dare tell him what she witnessed?

"I didn't spill any juice on myself. Amy, did you bring juice in the bedroom?"

"I only ever have a water bottle on my nightstand, just like we agreed on."

"How odd," he muttered to himself. "Perhaps we have some sort of ceiling leak." He stood on the bed and examined the tiles. "Everything appears dry and unharmed. None of this makes sense."

"Sheldon, I know what happened." Patting his spot, she waited until he was seated next to her.

His eyes searched hers. "What happened?"

Amy opened her mouth and quickly shut it. This was going to be harder than she thought. "You... um... Your..." She took a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure you had a sex dream."

"That's absurd."

She shook her head. "It's not. I heard you moan and squirm in your sleep, and your hand..."

"My hand what?"

"You touched yourself... intimately."

"That would never happen," he snorted. "Even in my sleep, I am in control of my baser urges, and you know how I lothe to touch myself."

"Maybe normally, but not last night. Sheldon, I saw you and heard you. Your actions roused me awake. Why would I lie to you?"

He gulped. "Did you... watch me the whole time?"

"Not exactly. I wanted to give you some privacy without waking you, so I stayed in bed and, um, occupied myself."

The frown on his face was not unexpected. "What did you do exactly?"

"I felt a stirring in my loins and... um... I was just so turned on..."

"Did you pleasure yourself?"

She averted her eyes and nodded. "It's not something I've done since we got married. I'm satisfied with our sex schedule. You haven't done anything wrong..."

He gathered her into his arms. "Amy, it's okay. I'm not upset. You were carried away by the moment." Pulling back slightly, he regarded her expressions with his next words. "Whose hands do you prefer on your body, yours or mine?"

"Definitely yours; there's no contest."

"Good, because I'd like to initiate an impromptu lovemaking session if you're up for it."

She nodded eagerly. "I'm always up for it."

"Good."

Angling his body over her, he pressed his lips to hers while another part of him pressed up against her side. The warmth of his skin and the taste of him were no comparison for self stimulation, and the appreciative sounds he made as she prodded him with her tongue suggested the feeling was mutual.


End file.
